


Notes

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amphibian-induced performance anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Spiderwood. Loosely follows [Frogs in Space](http://sleep-not.livejournal.com/8334.html?mode=reply) by Sleep-Not.

"Wait, wait," gasped John, pulling back to rest on his heels and letting go of the waistband of Rodney's boxers with a snap. Rodney hissed in pain and made an ineffectual grab for John's hair, because come _on_.

"On-task behavior," he gritted, hooking his thumb under John's collar and yanking. "Have second thoughts _afterward_."

John braced a hand on Rodney's thigh and shot him a distracted glance. "No, it's not that, it's just--" he shifted uncomfortably on his knees, then grimaced. "Look, can you just cover the tank?"

Rodney stared at John, incredulous, then over at the tank in the corner. Frog Number One stared blandly back.

"You have _amphibian-induced_ performance anxiety," Rodney said, letting the words carry the full weight of his disbelief. "Two full years of innuendo and blistering sexual tension finally, _finally_ come to a head, and now you can't have sex if my _frog_ is watching?"

John folded his arms over his chest and glared, pink-cheeked.

" _Fine_." Rodney stomped over and flung his jacket across the tank, then stomped all the way back to his spot between John's spread thighs and jerked his own waistband down. "Get back to work."

John leaned in immediately, and Rodney shifted a hand to the back of his neck and settled in for the duration. _Don't worry_ , he thought, shooting an apologetic glance toward the tank and its invisible occupant. _I'll take good notes._


End file.
